Plebeian’s Guide to Reinstating a Republic
by MarcusJuniusBrutus
Summary: ...A Reference for the Rest of Us... This is a twist on the story of Julius Caesar. In this story or 'how to' guide, Marcus Brutus reflects. The rating is for violence and themes relevant to Julius Caesar.
1. Introduction

Standard Disclaimer: The characters, etc. are not mine. They are, in fact, historical and/or Shakespearean.

Plebeian's Guide to Reinstating a Republic (A Reference for the Rest of Us)

**Introduction**

Salve! My name is Marcus Junius Brutus Caepio (Brutus for short), and I am here to give you valuable advice that you will treasure for the rest of your life. Hopefully you will learn from what I and my friends did right and what we did wrong as we attempted to reinstate our own Roman Republic.

I have heard that certain people refer to me as a great orator, but please bear in mind that Latin is my native language, not English. Despite this, I will attempt to make this guide as easy to understand as possible. Please feel free to comment on or ask questions about various chapters, or the book as a whole. If there are many of these, I will intermittently devote a few chapters to my responses.

Thank you for your patience,

_Marcus Brutus _


	2. Chapter One

Standard Disclaimer: The characters, etc. are not mine. They are, in fact, historical and/or Shakespearean.

Plebeian's Guide to Reinstating a Republic (A Reference for the Rest of Us)

**Chapter One:** Identifying a Current or Future Dictator

This is a short but important step. After all, with a dictator in charge, there can be no republic. Obviously, if you have read this far, you agree that this would be bad. Here are some simple Dos and Don'ts for you to follow.

_**Do:**_

-Identify a potential dictator early on.

-Recognize warning signs. These include: **ambition**, decorated statues of himself, parades in his honour, sudden arrests or deaths of people who oppose him, arrogance, more **ambition**, and a tendency to compare himself with stars, Olympus, or any other high object. The big one is **ambition**, though.

-Realize that there may be more than one potential dictator in the same city, waiting for each other to die.

-Realize that if the dictator has kin, those relatives may also be potential dictators, despite their distance from your city.

_**Don't:**_

-Kill the friend of a potential dictator, especially one with a vengeful nature.

-Trust a potential dictator to make a public speech until you are clear of his intentions.

-Ignore your friends' warnings about potential dictators. They may actually be right.

_**What to Do Next:**_

Have you identified a dictator near you? Good. Please be patient and wait for further instructions.


	3. Chapter Two

Standard Disclaimer: The characters, etc. are not mine. They are, in fact, historical and/or Shakespearean.

Plebeian's Guide to Reinstating a Republic (A Reference for the Rest of Us)

**Chapter Two:** Deciding on a Course of Action

There have been many historical accounts of dictators over the years, and many people have successfully gotten rid of them. Ways to do this include subtle assassination, public assassination, or patiently waiting for someone else to do the assassinating. If you have identified a dictator, you must decide which of these plans is right for you. Here is the primary advantage and disadvantage of each.

_**Subtle Assassination:  
**(Please note that neither I nor anyone I know has tried this and the advantage/disadvantage are pure hypothesis.)_

Advantage – No one knows who did it. On the off chance that the dictator left the people a lot of money or public land in his will, they may love him. In this case, they will try to hunt down his killers and burn their houses and try to murder them. Yes, subtlety clears up this problem nicely.

Disadvantage – Supposing your coup does work out, people will not know who to turn to for guidance. This could start civil wars and become problematic.

_**Public Assassination:**_

Advantage – After executing your dictator in the middle of a Senate meeting and running into the streets proclaiming liberty and freedom from tyranny, you may get public support. This, of course, is vital, as the people are everything.

Disadvantage – Remember what I said about burning houses and attempted murder? Enough said.

_**Patience:**_

Advantage – For those among us who are sneaky and dishonorable, it is quite easy to wait for someone else to kill the unpopular dictator then make him popular so that people will turn on his murderers. This causes you to become both innocent and well-liked.

Disadvantage – It's just _wrong_.

_**What to Do Next:**_

Have you decided on a course of action? If so, it's time to spread the word to friends, allies, and enemies of your enemy. This will be covered in our next chapter by a guest author, my brother-in-law, Caius Cassius.


	4. Chapter Three

Standard Disclaimer: The characters, etc. are not mine. They are, in fact, historical and/or Shakespearean.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. sad face

Plebeian's Guide to Reinstating a Republic (A Reference for the Rest of Us)

**Chapter Three:** Spreading the Word

Hello, everyone. My name is Caius Cassius, and I'm filling in for Brutus temporarily, since he missed out on most of this stage of operations. So, my plan is to list various methods of assembling your co-conspirators to kill those men who dare to call themselves better than you. Here they are:

_**Lies/Exaggerations:**_

This method is effective when dealing with naïve, morally-upright men. Make them think that killing the dictator will benefit your country as a whole, not just you.

_**Manipulation:**_

When dealing with idiots, make them think that they have to help kill the dictator, or be considered a wimp.

_**Taking Advantage of Circumstances:**_

If you come across someone who was personally wronged by the dictator, remind them of the sweet vengeance that would follow his death.

_**Bribery:**_

Offer them power/money/whatever. If your friend interrupts with a well-reasoned argument, hit that friend and keep on bribing.

_**What to Do Next:**_

As if I know what the next chapter is about. That's Brutus's thing, and even if I made a suggestion, he wouldn't take it. He never listens to me. pout


End file.
